logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Viasat Film
*Digitalfernsehen Sender-Datenbank *TV Ark TV1000 1989–1991 1991–1995 TV1000 adopted a new identity relatively soon after its launch. This basic logo would remain on the air in many incarnations for almost two decades. File:TV1000 ident 1990.jpg|The new logo came with an ident devised by Lambie-Nairn where hundreds of ones and zeros fall to the ground. TV1000/TV1000 CINEMA (CINEMA) 1995–1999 TV1000 was adding a timeshift/sister channel to TV1000 called TV1000 Cinema or Just called Cinema. And this was first time they used Viasat in the logo and used the yellow-blue Color. 1999–2004 Around the turn of the millenium, Viasat wanted their brand to be present in the logos of all their channels. That was achieved by adding a circle with the word "Viasat" in it to all logos .In 2000 TV1000 and Cinema was adding 6 channels: TV1000 1,2,3 and Cinema 1,2,3. Here is a old commercial for TV1000 and Cinema from 2000: http://youtu.be/BflZvzNQUdk] TV1000 2004–2009 TV1000 went through a major overhaul on September 1, 2004 when TV1000 1,2,3 and Cinema 1,2,3 where replaced with TV1000, TV1000 Plus One , TV1000 Family, TV1000 Action, TV1000 Nordic and TV1000 Classic were launched, and Cinema was Removed. And TV1000 added a timeshift channel: TV1000 Plus One. TV1000 was replaced with TV1000 HD in 2008. But later in 2008 TV1000 was relaunched. Here is the new TV1000 channels: The logo remained mostly unchanged, but got its colours were finetuned. New idents were created by the Bristol-based company Olaus Roe. *Olaus Roe 2009–2012 A new logo was introduced in Scandinavia on February 16, 2009. For the Eastern countries, it was introduced in December 8, 2009. The new look was produced by Design for Media and Communication. And a new TV1000 channel was launched in 2009 and was name: TV1000 Drama. TV1000 Plus One or +1 was Removed in 2010. Here is the new TV1000 (2009) logos/channels: TV1000 HD logo 2009.png|The HD version of TV1000 has this appendix. TV1000 +1 logo 2009.png|This logo was used by TV1000's timeshift channel. It was closed down on August 1, 2010. Viasat Film 2012–present Viasat Film Premiere.jpeg|Viasat Film Changed name to Viasat Film Premiere (the channel, and not the brand name) in October 30 2015 200px-Viasat film hd.png|Old Viasat Film HD Logo used from 2012-2015 Viasat film logo.png|Old Viasat Film Logo used from 2012-2015 In november 2012 TV1000 was replaced by Viasat Film, and the old TV1000 channels Just changes named: TV1000 Action- Viasat Film Action.... And they was adding HD channels to almost all old TV1000 channels: TV1000 Action- Viasat Film Action and Viasat Film Action HD....., but Viasat Film Classic has no HD channel. And they launched a new Viasat Film channel on April 23 2014 named:Viasat Film Comedy and Viasat Film Comedy HD. Viasat Film Drama HD and Viasat Film Nordic HD was closed down in 2014 but not Viasat Film Drama and Viasat Film Nordic is stil going as non HD channel. Viasat Film Nordic was closed down in August 2014 and replaced by Viasat Film Comedy. Viasat Film (Not the brand name, just the channel) Changed name to Viasat Film Premiere in October 30 2015. Viasat Film Classic was closed down in October 30 2015 and replaced with Viasat Film Hits. Viasat Film Drama and Viasat Crime was also closed down in October 30 2015 and replaced with Viasat Series. Here is the todays Channels (as of November 2015): Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:Television channels in Norway Category:Television channels in Denmark Category:Television channels in Finland Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in Croatia Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Viasat Category:TV1000 Category:Television channels in Lithuania